Kiss Me
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Lorelai and Luke share their first moments as husband and wife. JavaJunkie oneshot.


**A/N: A oneshot to go along with a video I made on YouTube. Name's the same on YouTube if you want to check it out… I do not own Gilmore Girls and the line of the song in here is from "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer. Feedback welcomed!**

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, the silver moon's sparkling… _

Lorelai leaned forward, resting her forearms on the railing of the gazebo and looked up at the stars. Everything was so pretty, so perfect. The beauty of the town square just added to the events of the day, imprinting an image in her mind that would stay there forever.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Luke was making his way up the stairs of the gazebo, handing her a glass of champagne. She took it, raised her glass to him, and took a sip. She turned her head to face him as he leaned next to her in the same position.

"I'm not sure if you realize the gravity of what just happened," Lorelai teased, bumping Luke's shoulder with her own.

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know exactly what I've gotten myself into," he replied, a smile forming on his face.

She grinned at the sight of Luke's smile. It was contagious. When he smiled, she had to smile too. That's just the way it was. "You do, do you? Someone's awfully full of himself."

He nodded. "Friday Night dinners from now until eternity, making disgusting combinations of food more often than I have to now, movie references that I don't understand, constant blabbering about nothing…"

"Luke!" she gasped, playfully punching him in the arm.

He moved closer to her, letting out a sigh. "Making you coffee every morning, waking up next to you every morning, seeing you in the diner every day…"

"That's better, but you're such a sap," Lorelai teased, fixing Luke's hair.

"It's our wedding day, I have a right to be a little sappy. It's pretty much a rule," he replied.

"Don't you love the sound of that? We got married. Today was, or is, our wedding day."

Luke smiled. "Finally," he teased.

She laughed. "You know, I can't wait until word gets out that diner man's grumpiness is all a front, and he's going to make me coffee every morning and cherish waking up next to me every day for the rest of his life," she said in a sing songy voice.

"If that gets out, I can also cut that coffee supply faster than I offered it," he shot back.

"You forget that you married one of the bossiest women on this planet," Lorelai replied, winking at Luke.

Luke took her hand, placing a kiss right below her newly adorned ring finger. "What if I like a woman who can take charge?" he asked, playing with the rings on her hand.

She giggled, looking to see who was around. "Dirty," she said.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"I opened the door and you walked on through. Didn't even knock. Or you didn't take a second to think that one over. If you're going to be married to me, you're going to have to watch your step."

"Noted."

At that moment, the band began to play a slow song and Luke turned his attention to Lorelai. Feeling his eyes turn to her, Lorelai giggled, facing him.

There were no words exchanged. He held out his hand and she took it, grinning as he led her down the stairs of the gazebo and onto the dance floor for the first time as husband and wife. The gesture itself said plenty. The interaction was perfect, natural, and better than she ever could have imagined. She was finally married, finally married to Luke. She was Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, and would be for the rest of her life.

Lorelai sighed, looking at her new husband. The wedding was more magical than she ever could have dreamed of. Glancing around the town square at the people she loved most, she giggled as she saw her father talking to Kirk. It was like a weird collision of two universes for her.

The image sparked a thought process for her. She thought for a moment about how her world had just collided with Luke's. Marriage was supposed to be a big change, or at least that's what everyone said, and it was supposedly hard to adjust. As she looked around at the people sitting at the tables and dancing on the dance floor, she immediately realized that the idea must have been invented by someone who wasn't in love.

The merging of her life with Luke's was going to be effortless. He had been a part of her life for so long, and she knew from experience that she wasn't the same without him. Their lives had intertwined a long time ago. It was just official, and permanent, this time.

"I like this," she said as he led her across the dance floor.

"What, the dancing or the getting married?" he asked.

"How's all of it sound?"

He nodded. "I see where you're coming from," he teased, pulling her a little closer.

"I mean, we're finally married, Luke. We did it this time. Can you believe it? We really did it."

He smiled. "That we did."

"Ah, come on, you're getting all monosyllabic on me, buddy, where'd sappy 'wedding day' Luke go?"

"He was afraid of the wrath of bossy Lorelai, he left," Luke teased.

She giggled. "When's he coming back?"

"Maybe later," he said with a wink.

"He's in and out today, huh?"

"He's a busy man, and he's competing with lots of other sides of Luke today."

She bit her lip. "That is the longest you've ever gone with a bit."

"And you killed it. Now it won't ever happen again, so remember the one that just ended," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ah, jeez," he grumbled.

"He was serious, ladies and gentlemen, this is a first for today. How will Lorelai handle Luke's seriousness for the rest of the reception? Stay tuned."

"I think the real question is why you're so incredibly crazy," he muttered.

She raised her eyebrows. "Crazy for you."

"Walked into that one, too, I'm guessing?"

She nodded. "That you did, Mr. Danes. You know everyone's staring at us, right?"

"Don't care," he replied.

"You don't?"

"Not at all. Doesn't feel like they're watching us anyway, I'm only looking at you," he replied.

"Whoa, you're quick with the one-liners today, take me now, sailor," Lorelai teased.

Luke's smile turned into a devilish grin. "You realize that my one-liners are all a ploy? My intentions are completely dishonorable."

"Well, while you're plotting, put on a show for these people, will you?"

"What? I didn't mean that my intentions were THAT dishonorable," he said, blushing.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, already," she said.

He leaned in and kissed her, and Lorelai seemed to forget the rest of the world as well.

_The End_


End file.
